A fairytale's over or is it?
by Odette Texen
Summary: Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, after a moment Ginny let her arms lock around his neck in the same place they always did when the two of them kissed. Draco wrapped his free hand around her waist.R


A

A.N. new story ppl! I'm not sure if it'll be a one shot or a whole story, but I'm writing first chapter anyways. Just so you know, I'm the one who wrote the lyrics, so I won't be disclaiming it XD enjoy!

Disclaimer. Why do you ppl even bother with this? We all know that HP characters belong to JKR, duh!

A fairytale's over

_Ginny Weasley plopped onto the couch in the Head Dormitories, and played with her strait, blood red hair. The portrait swung open to reveal a boy with silvery- blond hair, blue- gray eyes, and a green and silver tie loose around his neck._

"_Hey Dray!" Ginny greeted her boyfriend with a kiss._

"_Weasley" he said coolly, pushing her away._

_Ginny's brows furrowed, "Draco, what's wrong?" she immediately stepped closer to him._

"_Oh nothing, just the little fact that there is a blood traitor who thinks she's my girlfriend." He spat the words, as if they were venom._

"_What… I… Draco you asked me to be your girlfriend. What's wrong with you?!"_

_A cold smirk fell in place over his lips, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Weaselette. I don't even like you."_

"_Don't even… Draco you said you loved me! That I meant the world to you! How could you say that!?" the hurt tightened her throat and she had to blink fast to stop the tears from falling._

_Draco laughed coldly, evilly, resembling Lucius way too much, "Ever heard of the word 'lie', Weasley?"_

"_So that's it? You're dumping me? Tell me something, Malfoy," his surname burned her tongue but she continued nevertheless, "was I just one of those girls you brought to bed, and lied to? Then why be with me for so long?"_

"_You're not as stupid as you look, baby Weasel." _

"_Fine!" she ripped the silver locket he gave to her from her neck and threw it at his feet, "You can keep your false promises!" Ginny turned around and stomped out._

_Draco sighed sadly, his cold mask falling and picked up the silver heart formed locket with the words_ 'Pour Toujours' _engraved on it, and opened it. There on one side was a picture of Ginny an him, hugging. On the other side was a little piece of parchment. He unfold it and read in the familiar handwriting nine words that made his eyes sting '_You'll always have a special place in my heart'.

_His left forearm burned with pain and he groaned, "I did it, are you happy now?" he asked the Dark Mark that was engraved, against his will, into the snow white skin of his forearm._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Ginny shot up in bed, gasping from the nightmare she just had. After a few seconds she calmed down. Looking at the clock at her night stand she groaned with irritation. It was six a.m. and she couldn't go back to sleep.

She got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen of her house. Sitting on one of the chairs, a cup full of tea in her hand, she tried to remember the dream she just had. All that came to mind was the heart breaking pain. She flinched and took a sip. The hot drink burnt her tongue, causing her to drop her cup.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she whimpered her tongue out of her mouth to cool a bit, "Suhinh hih!" she swore incoherently. (**A.N. when she swore she meant 'fucking shit'. You try saying it with a burnt tongue and you'll get this one**)

A while passed as she thought about the day that waited ahead. Today at nine p.m. Colin was taking her to the concert of his favorite band, Quicksilver. Well the band that he boyfriend played in actually.

She took a sip again and sighed. Dra- Malfoy was the lead singer of the band, and today she was going to face him for the first time in five years. She just hoped he didn't see her in the crowd.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What's your problem, Gin? At least you're a fan." Colin asked her in the small restaurant that they had met at lunch.

"Yes I love their songs, but we have a history Colin! It's still a bit embarrassing for me. Plus some of the lyrics are mine!" she said defiantly trying to contain her temper.

"You sure you only love their songs? There is always the singer you know-"

"Colin!" Ginny exclaimed outraged, "I'm coming to the concert! Why do you have to push the issue?"

"Oh so there's an issue? How much have you hid from me, Miss Weasley… you're still a Weasley right?"

Ginny gave an exasperated growl, "You're so annoying! Didn't you change since Hogwarts!" with that she put some money on the table and stomped off.

"I'll come pick you up in eight!" he yelled at her retreating back.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

A knock sounded on the door of Ginny's room, "Come in, Colin." She said.

"You ready?" the blond boy asked, plopping on her bed.

"Kinda…yeah." She walked out of her bedroom with a green halter top complimenting her blood red hair pretty nicely and a pair of tight fitting jeans, light make-up was gracing her face, her hair was straiten and left cascading down her back. She grabbed a small green purse and said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. You look great, by the way." Colin held the door for her.

"Thank you, you don't look that horrible yourself." She grinned and followed him to his car for the thirty minute long ride to the concert hall.

Colin pulled the car into the parking lot and cut the engine. Together the two best friends walked to the entrance where they gave their tickets to the security for check. After a while they were standing in the front line, just in front the stage.

The band finally came and Ginny caught Draco's look. His face brightened, as she offered him a tentative smile. They- Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Daphne- started playing and soon the red head found herself jumping, clapping and yelling along. Two hours flew by and the time for their last song came.

"Thanks so much to all of you who came, we love you guys!" Draco said, "Unfortunately we have time for only one song left. I wrote it for a special someone who is here tonight," Ginny felt her stomach drop, "and is also a song for every one of you who have been in the same situation." He turned his head a bit to address the rest of Quicksilver, "Hit it, guys."

Ginevra felt a bit jealous over the fact that there was another special someone. Draco's gaze found hers and he started singing, his angel like voice wrapping around Ginny and pulling her into another universe.

"_**Are you sick of all  
these people  
singing- it's all your fault  
I broke down  
(Yeah)  
Are you sick of all  
these people  
singing- I'll never be  
the same around**___

_**'Cause an argument needs  
both of us  
so I will stand proud and  
cry out  
It's all my fault!  
(He-ey! Hey Hey!)**_"

Was that song about her? An apology maybe? Did he want to get back with her? She dismissed the thought with a slight shake. He broke her heart once and she was the one left to put the shards back into place. She wasn't giving in that easily.

"_**I was wrong  
I was stupid, I was young  
I was horrible to you  
Therefore it's all my fault  
that you are gone  
that this is over  
a fairytale's broken  
my dream didn't come true!**_

_**People accuse you  
of leaving me  
they don't know  
how life's been  
treating me  
And every time I  
hear your name  
this is all that comes to mind**_"

Now she was sure- the song really was about her. _Well too fucking bad_! She thought. Wait- people accused _her_ of leaving _him_? What the Hell?

"_**I was wrong  
I was stupid, I was young  
I was horrible to you  
Therefore it's all my fault  
that you are gone  
that this is over  
a fairytale's broken  
my dream didn't come true!**_

_**And I'm sorry that  
I left you  
that I made that mistake  
But this only means I  
don't deserve you  
So it's better off  
this way**_"

Oh yeah, it was better off this way! Or was it… the ache in her heart made her wonder. Ginevra wanted to yell, she was over him, right? She wasn't still in love, she had moved on! She had, dammit! Then why did she feel that way? Why did she wanted to kiss him right there and then, to play with his hair, to tell him she forgave him?

"_**I was wrong  
I was stupid, I was young  
I was horrible to you  
Therefore it's all my fault  
that you are gone  
that this is over  
a fairytale's broken  
my dream didn't come true!  
A fairytale's over**_

_**It's over  
Yeah-aha**_"

Draco had kept his eyes on hers the whole song. He made a slight jerk with his head towards the backstage. Ginny reluctantly nodded.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"What do you want?" she asked after entering his room.

"Hello to you too, Red. I just want to talk, that's all." He looked at her with his silvery eyes and gestured to an armchair near him.

Ginny sat down and said, "Talk then. I have nothing to say to you."

"I wanna explain what happened five years ago, Red." Ginny almost melted when hearing her old nickname. Almost.

"I think you made it pretty clear that night." She got ready to stand up when Draco did something unexpected, he extended his left hand and rolled the white sleeve of his shirt up to his elbow. Ginny gasped. There on the milky white skin was a skull with a snake coming out its mouth. The Dark Mark was now more of a scar than a real mark.

"I didn't want you to get too involved." He almost whispered.

The red head sprang to her feet, "Too involved. Too involved?! You broke my heart, you told me that I was just a toy, and _now_ you're giving me an explanation? NOW five years later?! You're unbelievable Draco Malfoy!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry I made you feel that. Could you just tell me something?" she nodded swiftly, "Do you still love me?"

She was taken aback from the question. _Yes! Of course I still love you, Drake! I love you with all my heart_, she thought but instead she said, "No. I've moved on. Goodbye Draco," she crossed the room and took the handle in her hand.

In a flash Draco was next to her, his hand on her wrist he turned her around in a manner that her back was pressed to the wall, "what are you doing? Let go of me right now!" she struggled with no avail. Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. They fit together like two puzzle pieces, after a moment Ginny let her arms lock around his neck in the same place they always did when the two of them kissed. Draco wrapped his free hand around her waist. The unlikely couple stole one moment of happiness as they melted together, a moment of Heaven on earth.

After a while, Ginny broke the kiss, "I can't do this Draco. I'm sorry I just can't." with that she walked out of the door briskly, not letting him see the tears rolling down her pale cheeks.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**So what do you think? Should I leave it a one shot or should I continue? What did you think about the song? REVIW plz, oh yeah and btw could you do the poll in my profile?**

**.Sugary.Tears.**


End file.
